


[ LACERATE ] FOR ONE MUSE TO GET STABBED WHILE PROTECTING/WORKING WITH THE OTHER W/ CROWLEY

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, fighting scene, prob trash, sad!Crowley, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Hi! Idk if you’re currently taking requests for this character, or if you’re in the mood to do so, but I would like to request “[ lacerate ] for one muse to get stabbed while protecting/working with the other.” w/ SPN Crowley x Reader. Whether you write it or not, thanks anyway!! 😊❜❜- AnonPairings: Crowley x Hunter!ReaderFeaturing: Crowley, y/n, angels,Fandom: SupernaturalPrompt: [ lacerate ] for one muse to get stabbed while protecting/working with the other from injury/hurt prompts bc reasonsSummary: y/n takes a blow meant for Crowley.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	[ LACERATE ] FOR ONE MUSE TO GET STABBED WHILE PROTECTING/WORKING WITH THE OTHER W/ CROWLEY

# FIND THIS FIC ON [WATTY](https://www.wattpad.com/915218315-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%8F%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%94%F0%9D%90%91%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%8B-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-lacerate-w-crowley) & [TUMBLR](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/622762620928311296/lacerate-for-one-muse-to-get-stabbed-while)

# 

# It all happened so fast. Crowley was fighting off three angels. They were hellbent on killing him. Crowley managed to kill one of them. But the other two put up a fight. Crowley was to busy fighting them off to see another angel appear. Creeping up behind him.

But you did. You quickly pushed yourself up from the ground. Fighting through the pain of your broken ribs. You got up from the ground. Pushing through the pain to rush towards Crowley. You got there just in time.

“No.” You screamed. As you quickly stood behind Crowley, facing the angel. Who held the angel blade up. Ready to strike. The angel then stabbed you.

The angel blade pierced through your abdomen. Making you gasp in pain. Crowley turned around. His face morphed in fear. You look at the angel in shock. Then at the blade. Your breathing laboured. Tears spilling from your eyes. Your hands cupping around the knife. You swayed a bit before, falling. Crowley quickly caught you.

“Y/n…No… Stay with me.” Crowley cried. Holding you closer to his body. The three angels disappeared, leaving Crowley and you behind.

You stared at Crowley in shock. Trying to form words but nothing came out. feeling slightly dazed from blood loss. Your eyelids feeling heavy.

Crowley sobbed louder telling you to stay with him. Coaxing you to open your eyes. As you slowly let the darkness swallow you.

There was one thing that Crowley could do that would save you. That he wouldn’t have to lose you forever. It was to turn you into a demon. So, that’s what he did.

Crowley waited for a few seconds before your eyes snapped open. Instead of revealing your e/c eyes. They were all black…


End file.
